


Stolen Moment

by SparkleTindi



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, If I ever write anything under 500 words I shall die of shock, This was supposed to be shorter, fluffiest fluff that ever fluffed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3824263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkleTindi/pseuds/SparkleTindi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a quick characterization exercise, spawned by a one-off line overheard while in the Arbor Wilds. As such, there are mild spoilers. Very mild. </p>
<p>I wrote this MONTHS ago, and can't remember why I never posted it. Any and all comments welcome, please! Including title suggestions, because I suck at titles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Moment

Isaura Lavellan didn't really like the Arbor Wilds. In her defense, everyone she cared about was currently in this ruin-filled jungle, most of them fighting for their lives. On top of that, she'd heard horror stories about the Wilds since she was a child.  Unfortunately for the red templars, the Inquisitor was not the type to take her current bad mood out on her friends or allies. She was _aching_ for a fight.

Despite the fact that they needed to get to the Temple of Mythal as soon as possible, the soldiers also needed the reassurance from their leader. Isaura worked her usual magic, reassuring green recruits and hardened veterans alike. Even Celene, the normally serene Empress of Orlais, clearly took comfort from Isaura's confidence. Morrigan made the comment that it wasn't the Maker or Andraste that the Inquisition's soldiers called on, and Isaura could see her point; she found the irony blackly amusing. Who would have thought, scant months ago, that a Dalish elf would be seen as a defender of the Chantry?

Most of the talk Isaura overheard was optimistic, which was good. The fighting was bad, but everyone had faith that she'd turn the tide. That faith weighed heavily on her most days, but whatever kept them moving. Then she heard, "Commander Cullen? He's been on the front lines for two days solid. Wish I was that young again." Her companions heard the Inquisitor sigh heavily, but they moved on without comment.

Cassandra was already used to the change that had happened in Isaura's fighting style when she'd become a Knight-Enchanter. However, this was a new level of controlled fury. Corypheus had been tormenting them for too long, and this was a chance to get some of that back. The Seeker saw the diminutive, dark-skinned redhead in her bright Keeper's robes, magically dashing into groups of enemies and laying waste with spirit blade and fire spells. Isaura wasn't the only one fighting extra hard; Cassandra found herself using probably more force than strictly necessary to put the red-lyrium-infected templars down.

"Does this place creep anyone else out?" Varric asked, suddenly, as they followed the river toward the sound of yet more fighting. "I mean, apart from the weird elves that are trying to kill everyone. It's just so... quiet."

Isaura knew what he meant. There were the usual sounds of birds, but nothing larger, and even the birds seemed to be sounding death knells. "The Arbor Wilds have always been creepy," she told her dwarf friend. "It's part of their charm."

 Morrigan, who had mostly been silent up until this point, added, "Those elves must be the reason no one has thoroughly explored this jungle. It would take certain death to stop some of the Orlesian scholars."

"Even certain death wouldn't stop all of them," Isaura replied dryly. "But I imagine it cut into the population, yes."

They helped Ser Barris, the newly-promoted Knight-Commander of the templars, clear out a camp of the red templars, and he thanked them politely. "We'll get the rest of them," he promised. "My word on it."

"I wish we had time to stop and look at some of these ruins," Solas said, and Morrigan snorted. "It may be the last chance we have before the battle demolishes them." As usual, Solas's tone gave the impression that the loss would be to the ruins, not to the soldiers. Also as usual, Isaura decided not to go there. She needed to save her energy for fighting. They had already found and saved two groups of Inquisition soldiers who had been separated from the main army, and they were helping Leliana clear out yet another red templar camp.

Both Cassandra and Morrigan kept urging more haste, but Isaura did what she always did and moved deliberately, rescuing small patches of Inquisition soldiers when they needed it. "I realize I can't save everyone," she told the two women testily, "but it's not going to stop me from doing what I _can_ do. That last group would have been slaughtered." She shrugged. "Besides, we are actually learning a lot about these strange elves."

Rather than Solas, it was Varric who spoke up in agreement. "The temple is bound to be full of these crazy bastards," he said, nudging the corpse of a wild elf with his boot. "We should find out as much as we can before we go in."

"I'm rubbing off on you, Varric," Isaura said, grinning. Then they heard more shouting. Isaura's green eyes narrowed as she recognized one of the voices.

Cassandra said, "He's been fighting for years, Isaura; he'll be fine."

"It's on our way anyway," Varric pointed out. "And I don't think she's listening, Seeker."

"I _am_ listening; I just don't _care_ ," Isaura replied. "If you people would listen to _me_ and go on ahead, you could do that, but you won't, will you?"

"We are with you wherever you go, Inquisitor," Solas replied.

"My point exactly. Come on! The faster we finish this, the sooner we get to that temple!"

Morrigan's retort was, "This is just like the Blight all over again. There are more important things than sex, you know!"

"Feel free to carry on without me," Isaura replied, cheerfully. "This won't take long."

It didn't. "We're fine!" Cullen called. "Get to the temple!" Isaura merely waved and Fade stepped into a cluster of red templar horrors. Cassandra, who had to move at a merely human pace, heard her friend sigh.

"This is _adorable_ ," Morrigan said dryly, "but I'm sure the commander can handle himself."

Varric laughed. "He'd be doing the same thing if their positions were reversed, believe me. People in love are rarely rational."

"Speaking from personal experience, Varric?" Isaura teased, as she appeared beside them, staff a blur as she shot ice projectiles at the remaining templars.

"You were with me in Valammar, Inquisitor," the dwarf replied, firing a cluster of explosive arrows at the elves surrounding Cassandra and Cullen. "I think you can answer that question yourself."

With that, they were suddenly done with their enemies. "Go on; I'll catch up in a second," Isaura muttered to Cassandra. "Trust me, I'll hurry."

"I do trust you," the Seeker said, amused. "Otherwise, we would not be here at all. Be quick, though." She signaled to the others, and they headed for the temple, with Morrigan bringing up the rear.

"Don't say it," Isaura warned the witch, smiling. "If these temple elves weren't doing such a good job of keeping our enemies out, we'd already be there." She shrugged. "There is only so much time you get to spend with the people you love; wouldn't you steal an extra moment or two with your son, if you could?"

"Just don't take all day," the woman replied, smiling back. "We have an _eluvian_ to claim."

"You know, I think she actually likes me," Isaura commented, watching the beautiful apostate as Cullen came up behind her. "What a strange thing."

"What are you doing?" he demanded. "I'm not important. Get going."

"See, this is why you need a proper night's sleep," the elf replied, unperturbed. "You're very rude when you're sleep-deprived."

The man sighed, and yanked Isaura into his arms, interrupting her amused protest with his mouth. "Please be careful," he murmured into her hair, pulling her closer. "I realize this sounds paranoid, but I can't shake the feeling that Morrigan is up to something."

"If it's any consolation, what she wants and what we want are close enough to the same thing that the risk is minimal," she said, burying her head into his chest, ignoring the fact that he was in armor and therefore not that comfortable. "And I'm not the one who has to stay here and fight off Sylaise knows what indefinitely," she added. "We haven't seen the damn dragon yet, and I don't like it." She kissed him. "I just wanted to tell you to be careful and that I love you," she said. "I don't know what's going to happen in there, so I didn't want to miss the chance."

"I love you, too," he said, holding her close for another precious moment. "All right, enough. I'll be fine. Go save the world," he added, kissing her and then nudging her in the right direction.

"Again," she replied, running off to catch up with the others. Turning, she waved, and Cullen waved back, before ordering his soldiers to set up barricades to hold the entrance for the Inquisitor.


End file.
